


His Senpai

by Anonymous



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For all ya thirsty gals.Now approved by Cleveland himself !
Relationships: Yandere Dev/Cleveland Rock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

For as long as he could remember, Cleveland had always been a huge fan of YandereDev.   


Well, for almost six years, to be exact.

He could still remember the day when he installed Yandere Simulator on his PC for the first time. 

He thought, innocently, that he would just play a nice, little indie game to pass time.

Oh, how _foolish_ he was. 

He played the game for six hours straight.

The smoothness of those graphics. The perfection of those mechanics. This game was art in its purest form.

Well, could he call it a “game” ? It wasn’t an accurate term. 

Who was the man behind this  _ chef d’oeuvre  _ ?

He had to know. 

His hands were trembling, but he still reached for the keyboard.   


He couldn’t wait any longer. He had to learn his name. 

He opened a Google tab and, after a few clicks, he got the answer he was searching for.

_ Yandere Dev.  _

He whispered the name to himself.  _ YandereDev.  _

_   
_ It rolled off the tongue nicely.   
  


Just by saying his name... he felt a sweet sensation running through him. 

But a name wasn’t enough. He had to see more, to learn more.   
  


He scrolled through the first page, searching for every bit of information he could find.

A link caught his attention. He clicked on it. 

And then, for the first time.

_ He saw him. _

His delicate features. His soft curly locks. His majestic nose. 

His heart skipped a beat. A strange feeling grew inside of him, like butterflies filled his stomach.  


_Was it… what they called…_ love _?_  


  
He closed the page, trying to hush the thoughts that were rushing through his mind.   
  


  
A few nights passed.

He couldn’t deny it anymore.   
  


His mind wouldn’t stop torturing him. Every passing day was a day spent away from his true love.   
  


He had subscribed to his Youtube channel. Just hearing _his_ voice... it soothed him, somehow. 

Stalking him on his blog wasn’t enough anymore. He had to get closer… by any means necessary.

This is how the Cleveland Tumblr came to be.

A place of worship for his idol. His virtual love shrine. 

He posted on his blog everyday, showing his undying love for Yandere Simulator. A masterpiece that deserved respect and devotion. 

… unfortunately, it seemed his posts didn’t get much attention. 

He secretly wished that maybe one day, scrolling through the Yandere Simulator hashtag, the Dev would come across one of his (love) billets.

He knew the chance was slim. After all, how could he possibly get the attention of a guy like him ? 

Yandere Dev always worked all day long to complete his game. Surely, he would never waste his time scrolling through the “Recent” section of Tumblr, right ?

  
  


Little did he know, his perseverance would finally pay.

One morning, he received a notification on his phone.

One of his Tumblr post got a like. 

In utter disbelief, he opened the app. 

_ Could… could it be…? Someone actually… noticed him ? _

There it was. A simple post about the latest bug-fixing build he posted the night before. 

It had one like, which was given by a certain... _evaxephon123_. 

He clicked on the profile. Unfortunately, the blog was fairly new and empty. 

But still, he had to express his gratitude to the stranger. He clicked on the DM icon. 

**_Hi ! Thank you for liking my post, it means a lot to me !_ **

He hesitated a few seconds, before clicking on the “send” button. 

He knew the guy would probably never respond. But still, he caught himself checking his inbox a few times after that. 

  
  


A few days passed.

And finally, he heard the awaited little sound coming from his phone. 

A new notification. 

**_Hi. No need to thank me. I’m happy to see a fan has dedicated as you are._ **

Cleveland had to hit reply right away.

**_Oh, so you are a fan too ? That’s great ! I’m happy to meet someone who shares the same interests as me !_ **

And this time, it took only a few minutes before he received an answer. 

**_The pleasure is mine. You may call me Alex._ **


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was… an interesting guy. 

Cleveland never thought he would come across a Yandere Simulator fan as dedicated as he was. 

  
  


Well, if he ever met a fan.

  
  


But that Alex was something else.

  
  


They spent hours talking about the game over DMs. 

C: **_What’s your favorite elimination method ?_ **

E: **_Cirno Mode._ **

C: **_Oh, cool ! Mine is kidnapping !_ **

Cleveland was beaming. 

He finally found someone who he could talk to, someone with whom he could share his passion.

  
  


The hours became days. 

  
  


C: _**Did you see Yandere Dev's new vid ?** _

E: _**I did.** _

C: _**It’s so cool ! Now Senpai can notice you !** _

  
  


The days became months.

  
  


E: _**I like this new build.** _

C: _**Poor Kokona. I didn’t know compensated dating existed…** _

E: _**Japan really is a wonderful country.** _

  
  


And as the months passed, the two of them grew closer.

  
  


Cleveland schedule was divided between his blog, following YandereDev, and talking to Alex.

  
  


His life has never felt so… fulfilled. 

He felt like he could tell anything to Alex. 

  
  


Sometimes, he wondered if he should tell him about his attraction for YandereDev.

  
  


_YandereDev…_

  
  


Everytime he would wish a good night to Alex, turn off his phone and go to bed, his mind immediately went back to the developper. 

He imagined him, seating before his computer. Coding. 

Cleveland would approach the desk, and slowly embrace him from behind. And then…

  
  


And then…

  
  
  


That was usually the part where Cleveland fell asleep. 

Alex was his companion for the day. YandereDev was his companion for the night. 

Everything was going so perfect. 

  
  


Until that day. 

  
  


It started as usual. A new video had just been posted by YandereDev. 

Cleveland had been chatting with Alex for three hours straight. He felt happy, as usual when he was talking with him. 

He felt like bringing the conversation on rivals.   
  


So that’s what he did.   
  


C: _**I just can’t wait for Osana to be out ! I hope YandereDev will not take long to implement her !**_

And then.

Silence.

Cleveland waited. 

After a few minutes, he checked to be sure he had left the ringtone on. 

After a few hours, he wondered if he dad a connexion problem.

After a whole day, his hands were aching.

He had logged in and logged out from Tumblr sixteen times. Switched Airplane mode on and off relentlessly. Went as far as rebooting his Wifi router.   
  


There was still no sign of Alex.

  
  


After a week, it became apparent Alex didn’t want to talk to him anymore. 

After that, Cleveland days felt empty.

  
  


He tried to change his mind by writing even more blog posts. On the game mechanics, for example.

  
  
  


After an hour, he runned out of ideas. 

  
  


He knew the reason behind those posts. 

He would check every two minutes for notes, looking for the familiar url.

In vain. 

  
  


This was the day Cleveland realised that without Alex, his days weren’t the only thing that felt empty. 


	3. Chapter 3

He waited.

He waited, and waited.

To pass the time, he counted every passing week in Yandere Simulator builds. 

_ One Yandere Simulator build… two Yandere Simulator bui- _

_ Ah, shoot. It was a bug fixing build. And another one. And yet another one.  _

_ He had to start all over again. _

Cleveland sanity was decaying. 

He couldn’t sleep anymore, his soft dreams with Yandere Dev replaced by long nights spent awake thinking about Alex. 

He felt like his heart had been… broken. Somehow.

When the night was over, he spent his days scrolling through his old conversations with Alex, reliving the old days he spent with him discussing Yandere Simulator. 

Anytime he could muster the courage to step out of his bed, it would be to crawl to his computer to watch the latest Yandere Dev’s video.

And then, one day while he was yet again watching another Yandere Dev video, a rare occurrence happened : he thought about something. 

It was a crazy idea. 

But he was so sleep deprived he didn’t gave it a second thought. 

He grabbed his phone and went to the Tumblr app. 

His hand shaking, he typed a message. 

**_Hey, it’s Cleveland._ **

**_Listen, you’ve been awfully quiet lately._ **

**_I just wanted to know… is there a particular reason why you won’t talk to me anymore ?_ **

**_Is this personal ? You know you can tell me everything, Alex._ **

**_I will always be there by your side. Whatever happens to you. If you have any problem, I will shield you, I will defend you, I will l…_ **

Cleveland deleted the last paragraph. He got carried by his passion. Now was not the time. 

**_Anyway, if this is my fault… I hope you will accept my excuses._ **

He hesitated a few seconds, before sending it. 

And then he waited. Again.

A few seconds later, he heard the familiar ringtone.

Cleveland’s heart was beating like it never had before. It felt like he was alive again. 

Before opening the message, he made a promise. 

Never, ever,  _ ever,  _ will he leave Alex’ side again.

He was the reason Cleveland was breathing, that he was living… that he was feeling.

He couldn’t bear to live without him anymore.

He would do anything for him. No matter what it takes. 

_ A-ny-thing. _

He opened the message. 

**_A: Of course it is your fault._ **

**_You aren’t worthy of being a Yandere Simulator fan._ **

**_Do you know how much time Yandere Dev puts in Yandere Simulator ?_ **

**_How much he has to sacrifice for us ?_ **

**_And you, you ungrateful fan, you dare to URGE Yandere Dev to finish it ?_ **

**_Until you repent yourself, if you EVER achieve to, I shall never speak to you again._ **

  
  


… 

  
  


Cleveland was struck by his harsh words. Slowly, he scrolled to his last message…

  
  
  


Not that he needed too, he read it so many times it was engraved in his head. 

**_C: I just can’t wait for Osana to be out ! I hope YandereDev will not take long to implement her !_ **

  
  


… 

How… 

How could he have been… so blind ? 

  
  


so inconsiderate ?

  
  
  


so… u n g r a t e f u l ?

  
  
  


… Alex was right.

He had to repent himself. 

He had to become the best fan there ever was. 

So he would win back Alex affections in the end.

Now, Alex knew where was his purpose. He slowly turned to his computer, where the Yandere Dev’s video was still playing. 

Without a second thought, he opened the description and clicked on the mail that was displayed.

**Contact for volunteers :** **yanderedev@mail.com**

  
  


That was it.

His mind was set. 

As a volunteer for Yandere Dev, he would be like a disciple to the Messiah. 

He would dedicate himself to a cause. The most noble there ever was. 

  
  


Helping the development of Yandere Simulator. 


End file.
